Secret Door
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: What's behind that door?...What could it be?... Bloo's patience was running thin. He wanted to know so badly what was behind that secret door. He wanted to know what had been kept in secrecy, locked away from the rest of the world. What truly was behind that, oh so special, door of theirs? Nothing. It was just a door...Right?...
1. Chapter 1

"Hm, I wonder what's in here..." Bloo muttered to himself going through Frankie's accessories. "A watch...A necklace...An old engagement ring...A—Ew...A few bracelets..." Bloo dug deeper inside the box and pulled out a key. Although, it didn't look like just any key. The key was gorgeous—flawless, even—with sharp, untouched edges of the gold-plated neck.

Just then, Frankie opened her bedroom door. She was holding a laundry basket filled with coat hangers ready to hang up her clothes that laid primped and pristine on the end of her bed.

"Bloo!" she chastised. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"I was just looking for a watch!" he lied. Bloo held up the watch to her. "See?"

"Bloo, you don't need a watch. There are more than enough clocks around the house."

"It's not just to tell time, Frankie! It's a brilliant and ostentatious accessory!"

"Ostentatious? That's a big word for you." Bloo glowered. "There is no need for you to be wearing that. It doesn't even fit you."

"But Frankie—"

"Get out of my room!" Bloo rolled his eyes.

"F_iiiiiii_ne..." he groaned and left the room. Frankie slammed the door behind him once he stepped foot into the hallway.

Bloo looked down both ways of the long hallway. No one was in sight. He pulled out the beautiful key and pondered his mind on its mysteries. What could it have possible gone to? Some kind of chest, maybe? A diary even?

Bloo stuck it back into his pocket and walked to the game room where he was suppose to be meeting up with his creator, Mac. But he was too busy at the moment talking with Eduardo. Bloo hid behind the couch listening to their conversation. It was about nothing important. He was just wanting to eavesdrop. Once Ed left the room, Bloo came out from his hiding spot.

"Hey, Mac!" he greeted. "What's up?" And gave a fake smile.

"Bloo, you never say that..."

"Listen, I know this is going to sound bad, but don't get mad at me. I went through Frankie's room and—"

"You went in Frankie's room?!"

"Shhhh! Just listen! I found this in one of her drawers..." He pulled out the key.

"Bloo! You shouldn't—" He paused. "Wait, that's not a normal key..." The key looked almost futuristic and was as big as Bloo's hand. _Of, coarse _it wasn't a normal key. "Bloo, you have to put that back. Like, right now."

"Why?! It'll be okay, I just have to find out what this goes to..."

"No, Bloo!"

"But why?! Why are you getting so defensive about it?—" But then it hit him. "You know something about this, don't you?"

Mac snatched the key away.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bloo. I can't anymore." Anymore...? "This key belongs to something. But you need to stay away from it."

"What does it belong to?"

"I know, usually I slip into your lies and broken promises and I tell you. But this time, I'm not telling you, Bloo. For anything. You can't know."

"But, M_aaaaa_c—" Bloo's creator said nothing more and walked away with the key. Bloo's uncontrollable urges made him leap at Mac in attack-mode.

"Give me that key!" Bloo yelled reaching for it.

"No, Bloo! Step off!" He didn't listen. "You're making me do this..." Bloo was confused at first as to what he was saying. But then, Mac yelled down the vacuous hallway, "FRANKIE!"

Bloo leaped off his creator and ran around the far corner to hide. Peeking around, he could see Frankie had already made it to Mac. They were talking. But Bloo couldn't make out anything. Mac handed her the key and they walked their separate ways.

Bloo cursed to himself.

"I'm getting that key back if it's the last thing I do..." he said in strong desire.

But why? Why was he so attracted to this oh-so-special key? Bloo had no idea. There was just a certain otherworldly attraction to this item. It was hiding something. And Bloo just had to know what it was. He had to know before it drove him crazy. But what he didn't know was he was in for a big surprise. One that would shake his entire world...

* * *

That night was a particular one.

Bloo's body seemed to move like the wind as he sneaked his way to Frankie's forbidden bedroom. His pace became very slow as he reached for the doorknob. With a ginger touch, the door opened. But only enough to where he could slip his body through. Tip-toe after tip-toe, he made his way across the open floor of soft carpet.

Finally at the dresser, he opened the drawer at a sluggish pace. Using his stubby hands, he searched and searched through the inside of the dresser drawer with fail in finding the key there again.

He then turned and looked at Frankie lying on her bed fast asleep.

"It's got to be on her..." he whispered to himself. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on that morning when she took the key. In her left pocket gave a thin impression of the thing he was looking for.

Bloo swallowed his anxiety and inched his way over. On his way, he spotted something peculiar. On Frankie's nightstand sat a gorgeous snowglobe. Embroidered with gold with a crystalline ball. But sadly there was nothing in it for some reason. Usually smowglobes had all kinds of different items in them, ranging from holiday and seasonal to humor and other sorts. But despite the beautiful and expensive detail, this one was completely empty...

Bloo focused his attention back on retrieving the key. He slid his hand as slowly as he could into her pocket. When he had a hold of the key, he eased it out inch by inch until it was out of her pocket and into Bloo's trembling fingers.

He took a congratulatory sigh, shoved it into his own pocket, and walked away with pride.

On his way out, he glanced back inside the room. Despite it being so dark in there, the snowglobe was bright as day. Something was off about that thing. And soon Bloo would discover why...


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what could this thing possibly go to?..." Bloo sat on the edge of his bed pondering on what to try first. The key looked relatively new. But nothing in the house he had seen so far appeared to be that way since Madame Foster was against buying anything new-aged, especially technology. They had to sneak in the flat screen and game station in the game room. And they lucked out when Madame Foster actually _liked_ the vibrating chair gift they got her for her birthday. But what could possibly have a lock on it that could be lying around the house?...

A safe! Bloo's thoughts boomed. A safe! A safe! A safe!

He finally figured it out. And he new just where to look. Now full of adrenaline, Bloo leaped out of bed. First stop, Mr. Herriman's office.

In the rabbit's office underneath his sacred desk lied a small box-shaped safe. It had the same golden embroidered edges as the key. That had to be it.

Bloo listened as the key slid into the tumblers and turned. The safe was now open.

What could be inside? A rare golden amulet? Priceless stolen gemstones? A large smile spread across Bloo's face as he opened the door slowly.

But as quickly as the smile came, it faded to a heavy frown. Bloo's heart dropped to the floor in dissatisfaction. It wasn't as he expected at all. But he wasn't entirely disappointed. More shocked and leery than anything.

There in the very center, miraculously, sat Frankie's golden snowglobe.

How on earth did that get in there? He had the key the whole time...He had the quick thought that there could have been a secondary key and someone was just playing a mean joke. But that didn't sound very likely. He saw the snowglobe in Frankie's bedroom when he retrieved the key. Then not ten minutes later he thought about checking in the safe. Plus no one would have been able to run to Frankie's room, grab the snowglobe, run down the millions of flights of stairs, hide it in the safe, then run _back_ up stairs without making a noise or having Bloo see them.

Just underneath the snowglobe rested a faded note. He pulled it out. The paper appeared to be fawned with old-timey style writing. Possibly belonging to Madame Foster's younger years.

I wonder who wrote this... Bloo thought.

It said, '_Thinking outside the box opens more doors_.'

Clearly, it was a riddle for something. And despite Bloo's lack of average intelligence, it didn't take long for Bloo to figure it out. He stood with the key tightly in hand and announced to himself, "I must find this door."

Still, he had no idea why he had so much of a desire to find what this key was hiding. It went beyond curiosity and greed. This wasn't like an everyday thing he had experienced since he had arrive at the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. This was different. But he was going to find out why. Tonight.

* * *

The best place to start looking was the very top floor of the Foster's Home. No one had been up there in years because of the fears of the roof one day collapsing in on it. It was the best place to begin his search because that way he could start there and work his way down to the bottom.

Bloo climbed the old rickety stairs to the very top. The floor was creaky up there. And the walls and ceiling were chipped and faded. Each door was perfectly level with one another and each had a small head-level square window.

Something didn't feel right being there. The atmosphere felt...off.

The air fell silent just then. He had experience quite a lot of quietness in his life, but there had always been _some_ noise. But this time, it was almost deafening.

A sudden aroma hit Bloo's nose. Once he detected that it was the smell of roses, just then, the environment around him changed in the blink of an eye. The walls, ceiling and floor were now white and he could hear the sound of wheels rolling on the ground, clanking of bottles, and people talking even though nothing was there.

Bloo's heart raced now frightened at the sudden alterations. But the environment changed back to the way it was as quickly as it came.

"W-wh-huuu...i-it—" Bloo couldn't get a word out, he was in such deep shock. Was he seeing things? Or did that actually happen?...

Although he was still shaking, he forced himself to forget what he just saw so that he could focus his mind back on his goal. Swallowing his fear, he moved onward with trembling footsteps.

He was coming to the end of the hallway now. At the last door, he recognized that none of the doors appeared to be able to be opened by that mystery key. But he still tested it just to be sure. Bloo started from the first door he was at and worked his way back down to the very end. But of coarse, none of them fit.

Ready to check the next level down, something made him look back at the end of the hallway. His jaw dropped as his eyes laid upon yet another door. But it wasn't there before...He hadn't seemed to notice it until now. It just..._appeared._ Out of nowhere.

Bloo was even more frightened than before. Besides the mysterious door appearing out of seemingly thin air, it was the way it looked that made Bloo's face flush of it's color.

Unlike the others, it rested at the very end of the hall. It was much wider. And the door was covered—and I mean, _covered—_in thick heavy chains. An enormous lock bolted the door handle to the adjacent wall.

Bloo walked up to it in awe.

"I think...I think I finally found it..." The secret door. The oh-so-special door he was looking for. Bloo hadn't thought deeply about what could be behind the door until now. Now thinking about it, his mind began to wonder off from its own sanity. He thought maybe the door held the victims bodies of murders unsolved. Or maybe once he opened the door, there would just be nothing. Just a...a _drop-off _where he would be sucked in and would keeping falling forever and ever.

"Keep it together, Bloo," he forced himself to stay clam. "Just keep it together..."

Ready more than he had ever felt in his life, he inserted the key to unlock his prize. Just then, he heard a voice behind him. Almost sounding like the coo of a dove.

He turned. His heart dropped almost instantly.

It was Frankie.

"You're right," she told him. Her voice was as soft as it had ever been. "You found it." Bloo dazed at her in deep thought. "There's something behind this door that no one in this house wanted you to see. Especially me. But...it's time for you to know. I'm not going to stop you this time, Bloo."

Bloo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Frankie, the uptight grandchild of the household who always ruins Bloo's fun, is actually allowing him to get away with something.

He looked back at the door now a bit scared. Bloo knew what was being hidden was a big deal. But now, whatever behind the door he'd been searching for didn't seem rational anymore. Maybe what really was behind the door was not of this world. Maybe it was something that was beyond comprehension.

He turned to take another look at Frankie. But somehow she had vanished.

Bloo took in a trembling breath and with shaky fingers turned the key in the locks chamber slowly. He watched as the key glided into the large lock's keyhole and lock into place. Once all the way in, the lock jerked open, and he watched as the chains one by one fell in front of him making loud metallic noises hitting the ground.

The door. The secret door. The oh-so-special door...All he had striven for up to that point was to see what had been hidden away. So secret. So guarded...It was right there in front of him now. Nothing was stopping him from entering anymore. And he was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life.

He let out the breath he had been holding and turned the knob.

The door creaked open. The room was dark and barren only containing a small window and what appeared to be a wooden chest in the center of the room. Despite it being passed midnight, the window oddly enough was bright as if it were daylight out.

Bloo stepped forward with trepidation.

The chest had unprofessional hand-carved drawings all over it. The drawings felt heartwarming for some reason, he could hear the laughter of young children echoing in his head as his fingers grazed by them. A small grin cracked on his face.

He closed his eyes, grabbed the sides of the chest, and lifted it open. His heart was pounding and breathing was erratic from all the pressure. Letting out a breath he opened his eyes. And he couldn't believe what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloo became enraged.

"What?!" he roared. "It's just a piece of stupid paper?!" He sighed more frustrated than ever. "Seriously? I mean...This is what they were keeping away from me, huh? Wow. Just wow..." He sighed one more time and picked it up.

_If you are reading this, just remember who you are. You're name is Frankie Foster. You have red hair and like it in a ponytail. You have a gravely tone of voice, weigh 110 pounds, and are five feet eight inches tall..._

"This is Frankie's. But why would she forget who she is?..." His face puzzled. But then, he saw it. At the bottom of the chest lied a snowglobe. The same exact snowglobe in Frankie's bedroom. But how?

This time, the snowglobe wasn't empty. It had a house in the center. A big one, too. It was Foster's Home. It was beautifully detailed...

Gazing through the glass windows of the house itself made Bloo's mind a bit numb. Soon everything around him became hazy as if he were in a dream. He could see himself now falling into the chest, but not hitting the bottom. He kept going. Falling deeper into darkness, faster and faster into an almost forever sleep.

* * *

Bloo awoke in a trance-like state. He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom in which he shared with three of his close friends. But although he normally slept on the bottom of their bunk-bed, he was lying at the top for some reason.

It was only a dream, Bloo thought. Of coarse...Why did I expect any different?

He sat up straight ready to crawl to the ladder to get down. But he now realized he didn't have to. He wasn't lying in his bunk-bed at all. It was a regular twin bed. But Bloo could have sworn...

Bloo looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't in his room after all. It actually looked like Mac's bedroom at his house.

Very confused at this point, he tried calling for his creator, Mac, to no avail. No one at all answered his calls. Frustrated, Bloo got out of bed, but quickly fumbled to the ground for his legs felt strange and wobbly. Standing back up slowly, he noticed how he was much, _much_ taller once he had climbed to his feet.

He looked down at his body now curious. But he quickly looked back up in a state of shock.

No... Bloo's thought's scrambled. N-no...What? How...? No...Th-this can't be hap—

The color had flushed from his face and he felt faint.

I'm dreaming...That's it. I'm just still dreaming...Wake up...Wake up...

Something shined brightly on his dresser when the sun hit it just right. It was the snowglobe that belonged to Frankie. He walked over to it and picked it up. It still had Foster's Home in it.

"Take me back!" Bloo was startled at his sudden shrill voice. But he kept on. "Take me back! Right now! Wake me up! Do something! I want to go home!"

It did nothing.

Bloo could now see a reflection of himself in the shiny glass. To his mortification, he did not see the pudgy blue face of his own self. But of another. He was staring into the face of none other than the pale-skinned human, Frances Foster.

He could now feel his world crashing down around him.

Panic-stricken, he dropped the snowglobe but it didn't shatter because of the padded floor. He rushed to the window and swiped the curtain out of his way. He recognized the front yard scenery to be of Foster's Home. He was still there in the house at least.

"Okay, let's think on this...Maybe the chest was a gateway to other bodies? And I was so tired, I fell in on accident and...well, here I am." Yeah, that could've been it.

He had to get help immediately. He had to tell anyone who would listen about what had happened to him. Hopefully someone would believe him...

Bloo hurried to open the door to the bedroom. But the door wouldn't open. It was locked from the other side. Peering out the small square-shaped window in the door to the other side, what he saw was almost like something one would see in a horror film. The hallway was pitch white. There were bottles, flasks, and syringes being pushed around on four-wheeled trays by women in white dresses. A few people wearing doctor's scrubs and white dusters were talking at the end of the hall. It was the brief vision he witnessed earlier exactly.

Was it a hospital he saw?

Bloo banged on the inside of the door to get someone's attention. Luckily, a lovely old woman came to the door. To his luck, it was Madame Foster!

"Frances, honey," she said sweetly. "Back away from the door so we can come in..."

We...?

When she opened the door, a nurse in white followed behind her. The nurse shut the door behind her and turned with a big eerie smile. The look of the doctor made a knot in Bloo's stomach. So...creepy.

"Madame Foster!" Bloo exclaimed happily. "Thank heavens you're here!"

"You're speaking?" A smile spread across her face cheerful wrinkly face. "You don't have to call me that, dear. I'm grandma! But I'm just glad you're finally speaking. You hadn't in quite a long time."

"Listen, something terrible has happened to me, see there was this key—Wait...What are you talking about?"

"We can't risk upsetting you again. So, we can't tell you." That only infuriated Bloo even more.

"Tell me! Right now! I can handle it! Just give me an explanation of what's going on!"

Madame Foster's smile had gone. She looked at the strange doctor next to her and she looked back at her in a contemplating manner.

"Okay," she finally said. "We'll tell you, but please, if you can, keep calm."

"No promises..."

They sat Bloo down on the bed and Madame Foster pulled up a chair. She sat down slowly and rested her hands on the handle of her cane in front of her. Her eyes seemed heavy with contemplation.

"Deary..." she began in a soft tone. "This is a mental asylum."


End file.
